The Memory Book
by kymm
Summary: The set of pages in a memory book, after the destruction of the Ring (just before Frodo leaves.) So far, includes Merry, Frodo, Pippin, and Sam (just added on 23 April)
1. Merry Brandybuck's Page

__

Meriadoc Brandybuck's Page 

****

Katrine Potter-Lupin ([katrinepotter@angelfire.com][1]**) **

__

The first in a set of 'pages' I'm writing. This is supposed to be for some sort of book, I suppose—a memory book—that someone is writing. Pippin— most probably—. I'll write a page for Gandalf, Pippin, Frodo, Aragorn, Eowyn, Eomer, and that son of the king of Gondor…I can't remember his name…oh, yes, Farmir. I'll look and see if I spelled that right, when I can get a hold of the books. : ) And also a monologue for Smeagol-Gollum. (Not including **Ode To Gollum** :D) 

_Merry's Page_

When I first told Sam about forming our 'conspiracy' you thought I told him to go eat a poisonous snake. He was going on about 'how dare you' or 'betray Mr. Frodo?' I replied by asking him if he'd rather see his master angry or if he'd rather see him dead. 

That quickly changed old Sam's mind. 

Pippin and I have always been great friends. We always had to play nice anyhow; our parents made us play together. Well, we are cousins, after all. I remember telling Pippin about the conspiracy. We were in our tweens. We thought it to be an excellent idea, and we took it upon ourselves to form this thing. 

I think back to our adventure, and I daresay both Pippin and I are glad we formed the conspiracy. 

Peregrin Took is, well, a Took. They're supposed to be the adventurous type. If you took a look at their family history, more than half of them were lost on adventures. 

The Brandybuck's, however, were more a normal type of hobbit, never venturing far from home. A homely kind, you could say. As a child, I always thought that was me. Meriadoc Brandybuck: A boy who likes to eat, sleep, garden, and cook. Oh yes; I thought I had it quite set. Apparently I was wrong. 

Even when we(Pippin and I) were captured by those Isengard Orcs, and were being dragged to a certain doom, I still felt as if I would never trade this adventure for anything. I just knew we would get out. Some would call it childish hope. But, still, I knew we would escape, somehow. Didn't we always find a way around? 

And now, sitting comfortably in a chair, writing this, I still feel the same way: I wouldn't change the adventure in any way, or take anything I did back. I wouldn't even take the tough times back. 

Somehow, I think that we all learned from the bad times, all well as from the good times. 

I'm not saying there were no good times. I had much fun in Lothlorien, with the elves. I think Sam liked it especially. Also in Bree, though I saw the Black Rider. 

The bottom line of my page is this: Though many times the Company was caught in hopeless situations, I wouldn't trade my year with the Company for anything. 

~Peregrin Took~

   [1]: mailto:katrinepotter@angelfire.com



	2. Frodo Baggin's Page

Frodo Baggins' Page  ****

Frodo Baggins' Page 

__

Note: It goes with 'Merry Brandybuck's Page'. Thank you to all of you that told me I put Pippin's name at the end. : ) Right name on the end this time!

I was surrounded by friends. It might not have seemed it at the time, or I might not have thought it, but now that I look back upon it, I know it is true. There was always Pippin, Merry, and Sam; and later there would be Gimli and Legolas, who should have hated each other, but ended up the best of friends. 

In the latter half of the quest, it was just Sam and I. Sam had been my gardener for the longest time, and he was ever faithful to me. After a bit, we found Gollum. I thought Smeagol could have been trusted, had he been given the chance. He was given the chance – multiple times. He was too much of a lost soul to be saved. He succumbed to the temptation of the Ring, and in the end, it killed him. I feel sorry for him. I doubt that Sam feels the same way. 

After the task at hand was fulfilled, Gandalf once again saved us. People may perhaps say that I am the hero in this journey. I, however, do not think that is how it really is. Gandalf is the hero. He saved us all. He saved me on many occasions, as with Bilbo and countless others. If he had not told me of the Ring's terrible power, all would have been lost. 

At any rate, the task is over. I – and the entire company— succeeded. At times, I felt it would not be possible. It would not have been possible if friends had not surrounded me. 

In a few days, I will be gone from this land of Middle Earth forever. It seems to be a strange thought; leaving this world, but I know that I must. 

- Frodo Baggins 


	3. Peregrin Took's Page

Peregrin Took's Page  ****

Peregrin Took's Page 

__

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! Third in a thirteen-part series. 

I was born a Took. The Took family was, by nature, an adventurous family. If you would take a look at the family tree, many were missing on adventures, unaccounted for. 

I was a different type of Took, it seemed. I was always close to home. I rarely, if ever, journeyed out of my town into other parts of the Shire. The only time I really ever left was to go see my friend, Frodo. When I left my home for the last time before my journey, I was already aware of 'the conspiracy'. Merry, Sam and I formed it. Sam was very leery about the whole thing, but Merry and I convinced him. 

The, the journey started. It was, at best, a difficult one, but in an odd way, I enjoyed it. I think the Took part of me finally started to set in. I enjoyed the bloodless parts of the journey the most: Lothlórien, and meeting Treebeard. 

I am sorry I did not get to see the Ring destroyed. I also wanted to see that wretched creature, Gollum, which I had heard so much about. In an odd way, I wanted to be with Frodo and Sam on their path to destroy the Ring. That also must be the Took part in me. 

To say the journey was 'fun' would probably be a lie. So many people were killed. It was depressing at times. But, perhaps to say that the journey wasn't fun would also be a lie. There were fun times, as I said. Lothlórien was probably the most 'fun' case. The whole journey was filled with a certain sense of doom. 

I want to keep this short, so I suppose it will have to end here. I have no proper way to conclude this, so I guess a poem of Bilbo's will have to do. Or, perhaps it was Frodo's. I never found the truth in that matter. 

__

The road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began. 

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with weary feet,

Until it joins some longer way,

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say. 

-Pippin Took 

__


	4. Samwise Gamgee's Page

Samwise Gamgee's Page  ****

Samwise Gamgee's Page 

__

Note: Fourth in a thirteen-part series. Elanor is one of Sam's many daughters. 

I've read Merry and Pippins' pages, and so, I guess I know where to start. One day, a year or two ago, Merry Brandybuck came to Master Frodo's garden, where I was working. He told me about the conspiracy that he and Pippin Took had formed up. No one has explained 'the conspiracy' in great detail, but it was basically finding about Mr. Frodo's (and once Mr. Biblo's) Ring, and us joining him to the dark lands in the end. Anyway, he told me, and I wanted no part. Betray Mr. Frodo…never! I felt so terrible when Mr. Frodo found out about it…I didn't want to admit that I had any part in the matter all together! 

The others may have said this, but I am very interested in elves! Which is the reason I loved Lothlórien! I'm very fond of the gift that Lady Galadriel gave me. If only those wretched Nagzul wouldn't have followed us, we would have been able to stay longer. 

Gollum was always following us, too, that sneaky, un-trustable, slimy creature. I don't know why Mr. Frodo ever trusted him. He nearly destroyed us all in the end. Him and his 'Precious'. He was a nutter, and no mistake. Mr. Frodo is right; I never trusted him and I don't feel sorry for him. 

I'm glad to be home with Rose. Mr. Frodo is mayor, and Merry and Pippin are back in their homes on the other side of the Shire. Who knows where Gandalf is…and Elanor is newly arrived. 

--Sam Gamgee 


End file.
